The present invention relates to a mirror assembly for automotive vehicles.
More particularly, the invention relates to an outside mirror assembly, for automotive vehicles, equipped with an indicator unit including, for example, the indication when the headlamp fails to produce light, the indication when the front or rear combination lamps fail to produce light, the warning when the level of window washer fluid is below a certain level.
It is possible that an accident may occur, especially under adverse conditions, such as occur at night or during wet weather, should a driver be unaware that a device is not performing its normal function. Therefore, it is desirable that an indicator unit is installed in an outside mirror so that the driver can easily aware whether or not the device functions normally. If the indicator unit is installed in the outside mirror, the driver can see the indicator unit easily while driving so that a problem that the headlamp is left turned off even under day lights or a problem that the shortage in window washer fluid is left unfilled are solved.